Two ships passing in the night
by Furballmews
Summary: Two captains come together for a night of fun...


Two ships passing in the night

The port city of Moray seemed different from the usual hustle and bustle that many visitors had become accustom to, it didn't seem as alive as it had in the past. The streets seemed emptier, the harbor near barren compared to the sardine can it normally was. Even as the Jolly Roger dropped anchor in the bay the crew could feel something different in the air. As the smaller shore boats were lowered into the salty waters below, a chill in the nights air blowing through them, the crew headed into the darkness to the dim torch lit docks not far ahead.

Their captain, noticing the sullen mood of his crew, stood proudly announcing, "Come on men, It's been a while since we last made a port call. Tonight we enjoy the finer things in life! Booze, women, whatever your delight, tonights our night men!"

The men, spirits somewhat lifted, roared cheers back at their beloved captain as they picked up the rowing pace. Their captain was a hero to them, a legend made life, the handsome devil of a man known to most as Captain Hook, though they mostly just called him Captain Killian. He was a man to be admired but also a man to be feared, and for that the crew gained courage and pride.

None of this seemed to help the men as they made dock and heard the rumors floating around the port, rumors of a black ship with tattered sails at the edge of the bay. The ship in question known as the Black Mist, smaller than the Jolly Roger, but a ship of nightmares none the less. Though it was a ship said to never make port, it's crew entirely a mystery to the world, it's captain a jumble of rumors and horror stories.

Killian Jones could only scoff with a half cocked smirk on his face, demon ship or not, he would have his night of relaxation.

The Water Horse was a well known bar, if you will, offering the finest ales and rum, a fine selection of serving and pleasure wenches (though slightly used), and some of the nicest beds in any port within a two month travel window. The patrons were segregated into groups at large tables, mostly crew mates, and a few stragglers and loners sitting in dimly lit booths, the bar itself surprisingly empty except for a lone patron in a black hooded cloak perched on the corner stool and the occasional wench grabbing an order.

Killian watched his crew guzzle down their first round from the head of the long narrow table to the left of the bar, slamming down their wooden mugs in unison and causing several other tables to glare. Tossing a small pouch to his second in command, Mr. Smee, Killian decides to head to the bar for a better view of the ladies present.

His metal hook hit the bar harder than he intended, the hooded figures head cocked slightly towards him, though he couldn't see the face, he did get a flash of a feminine neckline and without a word slides onto the stool only one away from the feminine mystery ordering himself another pint. He could hear his men, rowdy but cheerful, flirting with harlots from the street and with a smile took a swig of his drink.

The front door creaks open and a thin well dressed gentleman walks in, causing the bar to fall silent in shock of the man who, obviously,did not belong, and makes a beeline for the hooded figure at the bar. All eyes fixed on the man with the well shined shoes and wrinkle free coat as he leans in to say something only the hooded figure and Killian can hear.

"We got trouble..."

The words barely passed the mans lips before the bar doors were suddenly kicked open and four men charged in, all with faces filled with anger. The man in front of the group, a broad shouldered older fellow, scanning the bar as the well dressed man slinks behind the hooded figure. The broad shouldered man growls to his companions as they fall in line behind him. "I'm looking for the Captain of that ship..." The man announces.

"What ship is that?" Killian asks with a mocking tone.

The large man stares for a moment. " I'm looking for the murdering man who captains the Black Mist...That killer of women and children who commands that wretched ship...I'm calling out the demon Captain himself.."

There was an eruption of laughter from the table in the back where three large ape-like men sat. A private joke that only they seemed to get, and they found it hilarious. It infuriated the broad shouldered man.

" My name is Carlos, Captain of the Fontania and I know that the Captain of that ship is here, perhaps just too much of a coward...like his murdering, thieving, cowardly crew..."

Words were cut short as a small black sliver of metal caught the man in his right foot, pinning him where he stood. The figure at the bar now turned to face the open barroom, shaking its hooded head. The broad shouldered captain howling in pain as his men try to figure out where the knife came from, jaws agape.

The figure at the bar stands up, as do the three ape like men in the corner, and takes a few steps towards the men. "Pity..." A decidedly female voice growls. "I was trying to have a pleasant evening..."

The four men stare at the hooded woman in disbelief, no woman was that ballsy in a pirate town especially to a pirate Captain, wondering what trick this was. She was certainly not a wench or prostitute, judging by her attitude and appearance. And the man they had followed had run right to her, and still seemed to be cowering behind her as if she alone could, and would, protect him. A man that, despite his appearance, was the second in command for that dread ship floating in the bay.

"I had just wanted to have a few drinks, perhaps a bit of pleasure...it's been a hard season after all. Everyone is out to make a name for themselves these days, sad times these must be that everyone wishes to be a hero. Why does that have to involve me? I guess that makes me a villian? Not that I don't understand wanting to play with the adults at your age and I probably would have let it go..." She tsks under her breath as she pulls back her hood letting loose black curls spill out from beneath. Her green eyes sparkled as she unfastens her cloak, tossing it to the thin well dressed fellow, who not only catches but folds it in one smooth gesture. "But I can't just let you bring down the mood of my crew..."

With a swift movement she's rushed forward, putting the blades of two daggers in the leaders stomach, nearly gutting the man. Blood splatter hitting her pale cheek as she steps out and pulls away before the others can react. A quick flick of her wrists shakes the blood off as she sheathes her weapons again at each hip, then leaning down to pull the small throwing blade from his foot. The immense men from the corner booth stepping past her and grabbing the remaining three,gawking, attackers and hauling them outside, necks held in huge, gorilla-like, hands.

A heavy sigh escapes her lips as she returns to her seat, stashing the small blade in a pouch at the center of her back, and downs her drink. She really had intended a quiet night of fun, a night for things she'd forgotten about during all these years. A finger against her cheek causing her to jump, her bright green eyes meeting deep blue. Killian flashes a smile and nods his head towards the back before standing and walking away. She smiles back, stands,and follows him. The man on the floor pleading for mercy,to end his pain, before his voice is no more than a choking gurgle.

What kind of woman travels around with pirates and fights like that? Killian rolls the thought over in his head once more as she darts down the hall in front of him. She was only an inch or two shy of his height, though she had boots on. Her waist was small and cinched in black silks, thin leather belts crossed her hips, three daggers and a pouch. Even from behind she was a sight to behold, the way her tight black pants outlined her ass, the way her dark curling hair spilled out from the messy pins that tried to hold it up.

He watches as she unlocks and opens one of the more expensive rooms, his jaw slightly agape. She nods him inside before locking the door behind them placing the key on the dresser next to the door. He smirks at the sign of good faith, so he was free to leave if he wanted, knowing something must have prompted this action he waits for her to speak.

She studies him for a moment, her eyes taking him in. He was stunning in a way, she had to admit. Perhaps it was the way his eyes sparkled or the way his smirk exuded a cocky sort of pride, but when she'd seen him at the bar she knew he was no ordinary pirate. She saw a man more educated perhaps, a man who would most likely present a challenge if she'd met him under other circumstances, like in battle, though tonight she doubted that would be the case. Her fingers fumbled with her belts for a moment before she slid them off her hips.

"Disarm..."She suggests as she pulls another knife from her boot, tossing it on the chair with her belts, and then begins to loosen the leather laces. She glances back up, adding as an afterthought, "I intend to wash up first...so if you don't care to wait, or join me, you should go."

He shoots her a cocky half smile causing her to turn away, face flushed, before taking off his coat and laying it on a stool. Looking around the room he notices steam coming from behind a thick curtain in the back corner away from the oversized bed. How had she gotten this room? The thought jumped through his mind as he began to remove his boots. He freezes for a moment, eyes fixed on his hook, uncertain.

"It's fine to leave your prosthetic on..." she announces softly. "Er...your hook."

He laughs at her comment, kicking his last boot off,his eyebrow raising as she takes a step towards him. " Interesting, not a ordinary choice of words there."

"Ordinary?" She smirks, pulling the pins from her hair and dropping them on the chair behind her, letting her hair fall loose around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, were you looking for ordinary?"

He can't help but notice when the pins bury themselves into the chair like darts, though after a moment his eyes are back on her. He takes a step towards her, now within arms reach."Not at all..."

Her fingers brush his shirt, ghosting warmth over the skin below, before winding themselves into the thin cord holding his vest closed. She tugs softly before running a finger down his jaw, leaving it to rest against his chin. Another finger traces his lips as she presses her body against his.

She can feel the cold metal against her back as his arm snakes behind her pulling her in. The hook on his hand pressing firmly against the small of her back, twisting the silken ribbons tight and causing her to gasp. A soft pop announces the ribbons surrender as the stiff black silk falls to the ground at their feet.

Her hands move to his shoulders, pulling back the vest, before tracing his collar bone with the tips of her fingers. He dips his head down trying to capture her lips but instead she steps away from him, unlacing her pants and letting them fall in a heap at her feet. She smirks as she steps free of the cloth and proceeds to let her chemise fall as well.

Wearing nothing but a pair of thigh high socks. She nods towards the curtains and slowly walks backwards to them.

" Joining me then?" she asks playfully. " Or do you just plan to watch?"

Killian is speechless for a moment, women were not usually this assertive with him. He was used to taking the lead, not the other way around. He hurriedly removes his vest and shirt as he follows after her.

"I'm more the hands on type.." he states with a grin, taking in the sight of her rolling down her socks.

" Good, I like that in a man." she laughs, tossing both socks aside before turning and throwing the curtain open. Steam billows out around her and the room is filled with the smell of floral oils and soap. She turns around sliding her legs in the warm water before lowering the rest of her into the large brass tub, so big four or five grown men couldn't fill it.

He fumbles with the ties on his pants for just a moment before kicking free of the leather and standing naked before the tub. He stares for a moment, taking in the flush of her skin and the pooling of her curls on the surface of the water before stepping in the steamy tub with a soft hiss. He can see the lust in her hooded eyes as she scans over his body and he slips into the water satisfied.

She reaches out over the tubs edge grabbing the bar of soap and scoots closer to him, wetting the bar before gentle lathering his bare chest. He laps at her nipples as she leans forward to scrub his shoulders and back, pressing her thin but muscular form into him with a purr of pleasure. With a quick shift of her body, she's straddled him, using his soapy body to wash her own as she rubs against him.

He can feel him member pressed into her pelvis, the tip grazing her belly button, and wraps his arms around her with that cocky half smile on his face. His hands pull her forward, pressing his face between her breast with a snicker. She shifts her hips, raising up enough to catch his manhood beneath her, and he groans.

Below the water his length slides against her entrance and although he tries to buck into her she keeps the taunting position, sliding against him. Her lips latch into his neck, nibbling softly as she works her way up his jugular. Killian winds fingers into her mass of curls, pulling her into a deep kiss, tongues dancing around each other in slick unison.

She nips at his lower lip as she pierces herself on his engorged organ. He gasps in surprise, yanking her head back and grazing her neck with his teeth. Her hips begin a slow rotation as he rhythmically pumps into her. He feels her tighten around him and cries out in pleasure, feeling his climax nearing. She rakes her nails across his back, a desperate pleading gasp coming from her lips. He teeters on the brink, quickening his pace.

The bath waters lap the edge of the tub, splashing sudsy liquid onto the floor. She trembles against him as he releases into her, finding her own climax as he reaches his. The two separate slowly, basking in the afterglow for a few moments before making eye contact.

"That was...nice.." she smirks at him with a playful glint in her eyes.

" I'm up for a few more rounds if you are..." he laughs.

She stands grabbing for the towels laid out near the tub. "The night is still young," she says with a raised eyebrow. "I think I can manage a few more.."


End file.
